Evil and the stupid
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Billy and Mandy are married with 2 kids. Maria, Xavier. But the kids go on a trip to the under world and not to there grandmothers.
1. New days

Billy was watching TV With his cup of coffie that says "I'm a big boy." Watching the TV show Juniper Lee.

A women walked in with Blond long hair and a black berret. And a black short dress that went up to the thighs. And black shoes.

"Billy where's Maria?" Mandy asked.

"I think shes playing in the back yard." Billy answered.

Billy got up. "I gotta get dressed and go to work." Billy said putting down his cup.

Mandy nodded.

Billy walked into his bedroom and changed his clothes.

Mandy ran to the back door.

"Maria?" Mandy shouted.

A little girl who was about the age of 3 came walking up. With red hair and a blue bow. Blue overalls and a pink under shirt with a picture of a skull on it. And black shoes.

"Hi mommy!" Maria said in a happy voice.

Mandy picked up Maria.

"Maria you nearly had me scared.." Mandy said in a quiet voice.

"Sorry mommy, I was bored and needed to play." Maria said looking at her.

Mandys eye brows went up.

Mandy walked inside while holding the girl. Billy walked into the living room wearing tan pants with brown shoes. A white shirt with a blue tie. And his hair nicely combed.

"Well I'm off to work." Billy said.

"Come home safely and don't get another ticket." Mandy said putting the kid down.

"Yes dear." Billy said back. And both of them shared a kiss.

"Eww.." Maria said.

Billy went to Marias level.

"You be good for your mommy now ok Mar?" Billy asked.

Maria nodded.

"It's your first day of the week without the dadster around. Will you be ok?" Billy asked.

"Well be fine Billy. Just worry about the way you drive home." Mandy said straightning his tie.

Billy smiled and walked out the door.

"Ok Maria. I gotta put Xavier down for a nap. While I do please don't make any loud noise." Mandy said waving her finger

"I promise mommy." Maria said smiling.

Mandy walked into Xaviers and closed the door. Leaving Maria in the living room.

"I wonder what's on TV." Maria said grabbing the remote.

Shadow turned it on and saw the News.

"Hey! This looks fun and safe!" Maria said looking exsited.

"News channel die is seeing some battle between two teenagers fighting over a carrot stick." The reporter said.

Maria was watching the violence on TV. Watching the teenagers punch each other and them useing language and guns.

Maria's eyes got big and wide after they said the F word.

"Maria, can you turn the valume down on the TV? Xavier-" Mandy didin't finnish once she saw the TV on the news seeing two people fighting with Guns.

Mandy ran and grabbed the remote from Maria.

"Hey!" Maria cried.

"I told you, you are not allowed to watch the News! It's dangerous stuff on there that can give you nightmares!" Mandy said crossing her arms.

From the otherside of the room she heard the baby cry.

Mandy turned around and ran back to Xaviers room.

Maria grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on.

"Time to die you idiot..!" Said a voice on the TV.

Bangs and booms were on the TV with the sounds of Guns.

"Guns.." Maria said to herself.

Mandy ran back in.

And grabbed the remote.

"Maria..!" Mandy said looking angry.

"But mommy, Daddy told me you liked distruction." Maria said.

Mandy shook her head.

"You dads an idiot." Mandy said with a mad look.

Maria made a sad face. "Do you always call daddy that?" Maria asked with tears in her eyes.

Mandy went to her level.

"If you were in my shoes from the day we met, you would understand." Mandy said going closer.

Maria smiled just alittle.

"Well, I'm making breakfast. What do you want?" Mandy asked Maria.

"Pancakes." Maria said back.

Mandy nodded.

Maria turned back on the TV and this time, she decided to watch Dora.

**3:00 PM**

Mandy just came in from outside watering the plants.

"Whens daddy coming home..?" Maria asked.

"Hopfully soon." Mandy said taking off her garden gloves.

Maria, still from this morning, was watching TV.

"How about I start a bubble bath for you? You need to do something eles then watch TV all day." Mandy said grabbing the soap.

"Yay bubble time!" Maria shouted threw the bathroom.

Mandy started the bath and got it running.

"I'm gonna go get some towels. The waters cold so you may want to wait a few minutes." Mandy said walking out.

Maria looked around the bathroom.

"Mommy! Can you get my toy duck and the Reaper?" Maria shouted over the bath.

"Yeah sure." Mandy said back from the kitchen.

Maria got undressed and jumpped in the tub. But quickly rapped her arms around her from the freezing water. Mandy walked in shaking her head.

"I told you to wait Maria." Mandy said while giving her the duck and the toy Reaper.

"Mommy, Where did you get this toy Reaper?" Maria asked.

Mandy didin't answere.

"I got it, from my mom." Mandy said while curling her fingers.

Maria looked up at her.

"Ok!" Maria said with a happy voice.

Maria watched her daughter play in the tub.

"Mommy, If dads an idiot. Is Xavier one to?" Maria asked as she dropped her duck in the tub.

Mandy looked at her.

"Your very curiouse." Mandy said.

"What's that mean?" Maria asked.

But before Mandy could answere, the door opened.

"Daddy!" Maria shouted. Maria was about to hop out of the tub when Mandy said.

"You are all wet. You can't come out untell you dry off." Mandy said getting up.

Maria made a frown.

_(I wanna see my idiot dad..) She thought._

Mandy walked into the living room.

"Hey wife." Billy said putting his coat on the rack.

"Hey. How was work?" Mandy asked.

"Same as usuall. I did my part and no one eles trusted me with the computers." Billy said. Billy sat on the couch.

"Remember when we were kids. We would always hang out with the Grim Reaper?" Billy asked putting his arm around Mandy.

"Yeah, he slacked on his chores alot." Mandy said looking up at the roof.

Maria was hearing this.

"What do you think hes doing right now?" Billy asked.

Mandy looked at Billy.

"I bet hes still jumping for joy now that he is free. Or drinking at a party." Mandy said.

"Grim Reapers can drink?" Maria asked as she walked in with a towel.

Mandy and Billy turned there heads slowely at each other.

"The Grim Reaper. Who is that? He sounds nice." Maria said smiling.

Billy tried not to laugh.

"Um, The Grim Reaper is alot like the tooth fairy." Mandy said.

"Yeah, Only this time he doesen't leave money under your pillow. He leave eternal doom and sufering." Billy said looking proud.

Mandy elbowed his stomach.

And Billy put his hands on his stomach from the pain.

"So, Will I ever see him?" Maria asked.

"Umm..You will see him alright. Um, In your near 90s at least." Mandy said raising her eye brows.

"Aww..but thats like 87 years from now.." Maria said lowering her head.

Mandy looked at Billy.

"Did your father tell you that?" Mandy asked Maria.

"yup." Maria replied.

Mandy staired at Billy again.

"I have been doing well on my math at work." Billy said poking his nose.

"Maria, I told you to come out of the tub when your dry." Mandy said.

"Sorry mom.." Maria said walking back in.

Mandy was hearing the splashing from the bath tub.

"Hear from Irwin yet?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah. He said him and Mindy are in Osaka. Something about Tokyo video games for the kids." Billy answered.

"You know Billy, we should take a vacation." Mandy said.

"That would be fun." Billy said back." But where would we go?" He asked again.

Mandy gave it some thought.

"We could go visit my parents in Calafornia." Mandy said.

Billy poked his nose.

"Or mabey my mom in Texas." Billy added.

"Your moms boring." Mandy added.

"It's been like that ever since my pa died Mandy..Nothing really is going on there...Mas getting old." Billy said, as he looked at the roof.

Mandy staired at Billy.

"Your place it is." Billy said.

Mandy smiled just alittle.

"You know, thats your first smile ever since we got married." Billy said while looking at her.

Maria came out from behind the wall.

"Stop talking about mom and get back to the point on the Reaper!" Maria said.

Mandy shook her head and Billy was sinking in his couch.


	2. Next stop the under world

_**It's been a few days in the house. Mandy finally tells Maria about the Grim Reaper.**_

"He sounds scary." Maria said backing away.

"Don't worry Maria, I can handle darkness. No big." Mandy said grabbing her bags.

"Mom, Where are we going again?" Maria asked.

"We are going to your grandmas." Billy said while putting Xavier in his seat.

"I don't like grandma..She kisses me and makes me old cookies.." Maria said climbing in her chair in the back.

"Your grandmother loves you Maria. Shes just old." Billy said trying to close his door.

"Here let me get that." Mandy said. And she kicked the drivers door closed.

"Hope it doesen't fall off while I'm driving." Billy said in a worried voice.

He started the car engine and drove away.

Maria was looking out the window watching the trees behind her.

"I see the moon!" Maria shouted while pointing.

"Sometimes the moon appears in the day time Maria." Mandy said looking out the window.

A stop light was ahead.

"Hey Maria, What do we do when theres a stop light?" Billy asked.

"Um...Uh.." Maria was clueless.

"Come on Maria." Billy said back.

Billy was about to run over the stop light.

"Billy!" Mandy shouted.

A trucks horn was honking at Billy. Billy quickly grabbed the wheel and turned the other way.

The truck went the way it was going.

Nilly parked in the grass.

Billy lift his head from the car wheel.

"Everyone ok..?" Billy asked scratching his head.

Mandy got up from the floor.

"Great job Billy.." Mandy said crossing her arms.

Mandy turned her head.

"Are you ok Maria?" Mandy asked.

"Ow..I got a scrapey!" Maria cried.

"Shes fine." Mandy said to Billy.

"Xaviers ok to." Billy said as he looked back.

"Ok, that was alittle bit to wild there. So let's just all get back on the road to adventure." Billy said to the 3 of them.

Billy put the car in drive again and drove away.

**Been like at least 6 hours from 3:00 PM**

"Ok kids. Heres the Hotel." Mandy said as she brought the bags in.

Billy put down his bags and stretched his back.

The hotel room had 2 red beds, A small kitchen table. A TV in front of both the beds. A small shower. With sinks. And alittle fridge full of fruit.

"This towns full of health. I like that." Billy said as he grabbed an apple.

"Ok kids. It's late. We need to get some rest for grandmas." Mandy said as she tucked Maria in.

Maria pulled the covers over her.

Mandy put Xavier in his crib.

"Good night kids." Billy told them.

Mandy walked to her bed and covered herself up. Billy was next to her. And they both fell asleep.

**12:00 AM**

Maria woke up from a good dream about her dad being made out of candy.

She got out of bed and went to her mom.

"Mom..I woke up from a good dream..Is that good..?" Maria asked.

Maria wiggled her moms arm.

Mandy mumbled.

"Just tell yourself theres no such things as good dreams.." Mandy said as she pulled her covers over her face.

Maria was about to go back to bed. When she noticed something on her moms necklace. It was a Grim Reaper sythe.

"This must be the sythe Mom was telling me about.." Maria said in a quiet voice.

She looked closely at it. She grabbed the small sythe from her necklace. But on accident, she pulled the whole thing off. Lucky for Maria Mandy didin't wake up.

Maria took a good look..

"This thing is so small. How could it use this?" She thought to herself.

Xavier was up and standing in the crib holding onto the sides.

"Shh Xavier go back to bed!" Maria said in a quiet voice.

But Xavier made a bunch of goo goo sounds.

Maria rolled her eyes.

Just then, The sythe grew to Maria's size.

"Did I do that?" Maria asked herself.

Maria looked around the room. And did a smile.

"Well, Seeing how it's my size. I shall be the Grim Reaper!" Maria shouted. She quickly covered her mouth.

"I gotta shut up about it.." She said.

Billy got up after hearing that. Without looking his eyes were closed. "Maria! We don't say that!" Billy said as he raised his finger.

Maria just stood there hoping her dad coulden't see her.

"Sorry daddy." Maria said sweating.

Billy fell back to bed.

And Maria sighed of relief.

Maria grabbed the sythe and tore a hole that leads to who knows what.

"Oh boy this will be fun!" Maria shouted. Wind and ghosts came out of the portal.

"Come on Xavier! This will be fun"! Maria shouted.

"Yah!" Xavier shouted. He waved his hands in the air.

The wind and ghosts picked up Xavier and took him into the portal.

"Wait for me!" Maria shouted. And she ran in. Then the portal shut.

After that. Mandy woke up from the noise.

But she didin't open her eyes. She fell backwards into her bed and fell back asleep.

**Under World.**

"Wow..! This place looks so much fun and safe!" Maria shouted in exsitment.

She saw her little brother floating in the air with the ghosts.

She soon noticed she was flying to.

"This is awsome!" She shouted.

But the flying came to a stop. In front of the thrown.

"Kids? In the under world?" The dark voice said.

"Who are you scary guy?" Maria asked backing up to Xavier.

"My names Satan. And you are?" It asked while shaking there hands.

"I'm Maria, This is my brother Xavier." Maria said back.

"Xavier..sounds like a name fit for an imp of mine." Satan said looking down.

"Wheres the Grim Reaper?" Maria asked in a curiouse voice.

"The Grim Reaper is in his trailer. Getting ready to reap." Satan said pointing to the other side.

"Thankyou." Maria added.

She picked up Xavier and walked tward that direction.

"Such good kids.." Satan said to himself.

Maria was near the trailer.

She knocked on the door.

"Hello? Mr Reaper?" Maria asked as she slammed her hand on the door.

The door opened and came out a skeleton body and him carrying a Red sythe.

"Kids? In the under world? Satan must be up to something.." Grim said to himself.

He looked at the kids.

"What do you kids want?" Grim asked.

"My names Maria and this is my brother Xavier. We were wondering if you could teach us how to reap." Maria asked.

Grim looked down at them.

"Why on earth would you want to..?" Grim asked.

"Because my mama wont teach me." Maria said back.

"Your mother must be a total nut." Grim said.

"Yeah, her names Mandy. My dads name is Billy." Maria said smiling.

Grim dropped his sythe.

"Mandy...Billy..?" He asked.

Maria nodded.

"Oh...nooooo!" Grim shouted threw all the under world.

**Next chapter coming.**


	3. Reaping

**Grim was calming down from the news that Maria and Xavier were Mandy and Billy's kids**

"Mr, Reaper. Whats wrong?" Maria asked getting a cold bag for his head.

"Oh It's noting. It''s just tat, Your parents and I go way back." Grim said rubbing his head.

"How far back" Maria asked.

"Well, It all started over a game of limbo..We had a bet. If your parents win. I had to be there best friends forever. They won the bet and I was there best friend untell they got married. Once they were married they didin't need the Grim Reaper. So I was free. I was more of a slave then a friend to them.." Grim said as he had a tear in his eye.

Maria made a sad look.

"Although I don't know why Mandy would go ahead and marry that stupid goon. When he could have married a better guy. But I will say this. It's alot better then her going with Irwin. On the other hand Irwin married Mindy. Which I can't believe." Grim said to himself.

Maria staired at the Reaper concerned.

"Um, anyway. I think I'll be able to teach you a thing or two about Reaping. Just don't tell your folks." Grim said putting his black cloak on.

Maria did a nod.

**Under world grave yards**

Ok. We are about to go on earth. Put on this cloak." Grim said. He threw the cloak at her.

Maria put on the cloak.

"Um I think it's to big." Maria said.

"It will do fine." Grim said shrugging.

Maria looked over to the under world play pen.

"Be good Xavier. I'll be back." Maria said patting his blondy head.

Xavier gave a brotherly kiss on Marias head.

Maria did a smile.

"Let's go." Grim said. He raised his sythe in the air andopened a portal to the living world.

Xavier gave Maria a last wave.

And went to earth.

**Earth**

It was 10:00 AM

Mandy woke up slowely and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Maria..Morning Xavier.." Mandy said in a low voice.

Mandy looked around and saw Maria was gone and Xavier wasen't in his crib. Then she noticed her necklace broke.

Mandy quickly wiggled Billy out of bed. Billy fell out of bed onto the floor.

"Billy! Maria and Xavier are gone! Where are they?" Mandy shouted in his face.

Billy rubbed his eyes.

"I thought they were in there beds." Billy said getting up from the floor.

"They were but now they're gone!" Mandy shouted.

Billy got up quickly.

"Uh oh.. Did you notice your necklace is broken?" Billy asked.

Mandy slapped him.

"This is seriouse!" Mandy said.

But she realised that she had a Grim Reaper sythe.

She put her hand on her chest. Mandy looked at Billy

They shared a great "Uh oh." At the same time.

**Japan**

"Sir Yakasumi son. Your time is up. Come out right now!" Grim called out. He banged on his door.

"Mr Yakasaka! Please come out! It's your time to die!" Maria shouted

The door opened slowely.

"Please..g-..go away..!" Yakasumi said.

"It's time for your time Yaka. Now come out and face it like a man!" Grim shouted threw the door.

"I'm not coming out! I wanna live! baka!" Yaka shouted.

"Ok! I didin't want to do dis! But you leave me no choice!" Grim shouted. He got his sythe ready and got the powers going. A blast of evil went threw the door. And got Yakasumi.

"Please don't hurt me! I said all my prayers! I don't steal! And I eat my veggies!" Yaka cried.

"Sorry Yaka. But it's an order from the under world." Grim said. He pointed his sythe at the man. And was ready to fire.

"Mr Reaper. May I do the honors? After all, I'm learning." Maria said holding up her little sythe.

"Meh, I don't see why not. I need a break anyway." Grim said.

Maria went ahead of Grim and got her sythe ready.

"Little girl! Please don't! I'll get you candy a puppy anything!" The man shouted.

"Candy!" Maria shouted.

Grim put his hand on his head.

"Out of the way kid!" Grim shouted.

"By the power of my super natural abilities! Yaka!...Your done." Grim said as he used his powers at Yaka. Yaka fell to the floor as he took his last breath. And he was done.

"Thats scary." Maria said.

"You know. For a 3 year old. You can talk bing, but you got your attention from your father." Grim said bending down.

"We got alot of work to do." Grim said going closer.

**Grims trailer.**

"What now Grim?" Maria asked.

Grim put his finger on his chin.

"Let's have lunch." Grim said getting his lunch box.

He pulled out a sandwich with demon slime and toe yam.

"Um, Do you have a cookie?" Maria asked in a cute voice.

"We have boogie cookies." Grim said pulling out one.

He gave it to Maria.

She took a bite and her mouth got all drooly.

"Not bad, taste like my brothers socks." Maria said.

"Ok. Whos next on the list." Grim wondered.

"Oh yeah. Here it is. Gladis." Grim said.

"Whos that?" Maria asked.

"It's Your fathers mom." Grim said again.

Maria spit out her cookie on Grim.

"Grammy?" Maria shouted.

Xavier was crying.

"You're gonna kill my gram gram!" Maria shouted.

"Look kid, I'm only doing ma job. I mean. Sure it's sad but it's her time. Now if you'l exuse me I have to reap." Grim said putting away his lunch box. Maria watched Grim go up to earth.

"My grandma.." She said to herself.

She looked up.

"Xavier. We gotta stop Grim before he kills my grandma!" Maria said. He grabbed her brother and used her sythe to go to earth.

**Hotel.**

"How will we get to the under world?" Billy asked.

"I'll call Grim." Mandy said.

"How? You don't have your necklace." Billy said.

Mandy took a deep breath.

And let out a loud scream.

"GGGGGRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMM RRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAPPPPPPEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" She shouted. The whole world shook. Billy was holding his ears.

A black portal came infront of her.

"Mandy! I told you if you ever wanted to call me you have to use my small sythe and give me a message! I'm in the middle of reaping!" He said waving his hands in the air.

"Wheres..my...kids.." Mandy said in an evil voice.

"And don't say you don't know Grim." Billy said crossing his arms.

"Hang on guys. I'm sure Marias ok. I was teaching her how to reap and shes in the under world." Grim said. He quickly covered his mouth. (I'm dead) he thought.

Mandys hands shook with anger.

"They..are WHERE?" Mandy asked.

"Under...world..!" Grim said in a scared voice.

"I'll kill you!" Mandy yelled in Grims face.

Billy pulled Mandy back.

"Hang on Mandy! I'm sure there fine!" Billy shouted over her beast act.

Billy faced Mandy.

"I'm sure that whatever they are doing. Grim set a spell on them to be safe." Grim said putting his hand on her shoulders.

Grim gulped.

"Don't worry Mandy I'll get them back for you." Grim said patting her back.

Mandy lift her face with some tears in her eyes.

"Just bring them back..We will discuse your tortcher later.." She said as she rubbed her eye.

"Grim take us to the under world." Billy said.

Grim used his sythe. And a blast of darkness took them to the under world.

**Next chapter coming**


	4. Old times

**Under world.**

Maria looked at the red sky.

"Xavier. What do we do now?" She asked.

There was a weird smell coming from Xavier.

"Something I didin't want to smell.." Maria said as she held her nose.

Satan appeared.

"Something troubling you?" He asked.

Maria jumped on his hand and Satan took her up.

"My mom and dad left me in the real world.." Maria cried.

Satan looked at her.

"I'm not the kind of person who helps people but I might have an idea." He said.

"You may live down here. I will treat you no diffrent then my imps. okay?" Satan asked.

Maria ned her head up and down.

"And Xavier?" She asked.

Satan turned to him.

"Keep a close eye on him.." said Satan with a dry look.

Maria smiled.

Satsn let her down and Maria walked over to Xavier

"You hear that X? We are staying in the under world!" Maria shouted.

Xavier clapped.

A dark portal appeared infront of them.

It was there parents. Mandy rushed over to Maria and picked her up and squeezed her.

"I think thats the first time I have ever saw her hug.." Grim said wipping a tear from his eye.

"No she did it to me. But she did it around the neck and squeezed it." Billy said.

Grim shook his head at the man.

"Alright, kids we are going home." Mandy said grabbing Xavier.

Satan looked down.

"Well well. A whole family of humans! Here! In the underworld. I'm guessing your the kids parents?" He asked.

"Yes. And we are taking them home." Mandy added.

Satan looked at Maria.

"I thought you were gonna stay with me." He said in a sad voice.

Maria looked at her mom

"Now that I know they love me still. I wanna go back home with them, sorry Mr Devil man." Maria said waving.

"Alright Grim..Now it's time for your doom.." Mandy said with an evil shadow look on her.

Grim did a big gulp.

**Home**

Mandy was sitting on the couch watching TV looking relaxed.

"Am I done yet?" Grim asked.

"Nope. You still have to do it around the toilet." Mandy added.

Grim groaned. And lieked the toilet.

Billy was in Maria's room playing horsey.

"Higher daddy!" She shouted with joy.

Billy did a loud "Nay!" And jumped in the air. Maria was screaming with joy.

"Well I'm done for now Maria." Billy said getting up.

Maria smiled at her dad.

Billy walked into the living room and sat down next to Mandy.

Maria walked in holding something in her left hand.

"Here mommy..It's the little sythe.." Maria said as she gave the sythe charm to Mandy.

Mandy got her broken necklace and put the charm back on.

Maria jumped onto Mandy's lap and hugged her. Mandy looked the other way when she did. Trying to act like she liked it.

"Now that I know about the Grim Reaper. Whats a boogy man?" Maria asked smiling big.

She was sitting on air and she soon fell on the couch. "Where did they go?" She asked herself.

The End

I don't know if it was the best story you ever read but I did my best. I'm still a noob. I have alot of spelling errors. But understand that spelling isen't my best subject. Thankyou for reading.


End file.
